Pretty Little Liars - The Future
by Aprettylittlelie
Summary: There is no more A.D. and Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Alison have settled down in a new place, with renewed hope to live and enjoy a normal life. When kids come into the picture, the liars' only job is to protect them from the evils of the outside world - and from what has happened to themselves. Can such a big secret be kept forever? Or will harm get to these kids first?
1. Backstory

**BACKSTORY: *This page will be shown and updated multiple times throughout the story whenever there is a new character***

It's been five years since Alex Drake has been revealed as the infamous A.D. (in June 2017). Since then, the four main couples of Pretty Little Liars (which will be described) have all settled down in New York, New York in the same neighborhood. The current time in the setting of this story is January 2022.

As a collective decision made by all the adults, everyone decided it would be awesome if their kids would all be born somewhere from September 2021 to August 2022 so they could fall in the same grades in school and grow up close. *This will probably serve a purpose later on* However, before this choice was made, Spencer and Toby had already tried and been blessed with two sons; after discovering the identity of A.D., who was her identical twin, Spencer realized she needed to live life to the fullest starting right then. Emily and Alison's identical twins Lily and Grace were recently born in November 2021!

 **Aria Montgomery / Ezra Fitz:**

Description: Aria and Ezra have now co-written two books and have begun writing the third to complete their trilogy. On the side, they write small pieces separately. Occasionally, the two have to travel because of press and book events. They have just found out that their three books may become a movie! They are very successful authors and have already earned several awards for their writing. Since Aria and Ezra have some extra free time to themselves, they love to read, exercise, and help out/spend time with family and friends as much as possible.

Kids: TBA

 **Spencer Hastings / Toby Cavanaugh:**

Description: After everything that has happened to Spencer and her friends, she was inspired to pursue a career as a lawyer in the criminal justice system. She has made a name for herself and is one of the top lawyers in the state. Spencer could even work to be famous nationwide, but doesn't want to spend her days and nights on cases all the time. Toby has started his own construction company and it has made a big improvement over the last couple of years. He helps design and build some of New York's famous upcoming buildings and also works on several houses. They have busy schedules, but always have ample time for themselves, their kids, and their friends.

Kids: Cameron James (12/17/2018), Bennett Blake (03/08/2020)

Appearance of Cameron James: Straight, medium brown hair / Light brown eyes / Average to tall height

Description of Cameron James: Cameron is Spencer and Toby's oldest child and has just turned three years old. He is generally shy around new people but loves to hang out with both of his parents and family friends. Because he likes nature, he always wants to be outside. Cameron is very calm, observant and plays with everything that is hands-on.

Appearance of Bennett Blake: Straight, medium brown hair / Light blue eyes / Average height

Description of Bennett Blake: The personality of Bennett compared his older brother is drastically different. He is almost two years old, but is already very outgoing and loves anything that includes moving around. Bennett is super sweet and playful. But if he wants something, he knows what buttons to press to get it; Bennett can be a little mischievous!

 **Hanna Marin / Caleb Rivers:**

Description: Hanna, a fashion designer, has created her own fashion line for children's clothing and shoes, and aspires to start her own sunglasses line. Eventually, she wants to expand her line to people of older ages, but that isn't her current goal. In addition, Hanna has also designed individual pieces for socially highly positioned people, like the governor's daughter. Caleb works in Microsoft as one of the project workers and software engineers and is a top worker in the business. On the side, he develops his own software that he sells, in hopes of one day inventing something big in the world of technology.

Kids: TBA

 **Emily Fields / Alison DiLaurentis:**

Description: Emily Fields works for the New York Police Department for crime investigation. Like all her friends, her personal experiences have led her to this job. She is a well-respected officer and takes pride in her work. Alison is currently a stay-at-home mom, so she can give her twin daughters the attention they need, and Emily has been allowed a less hectic schedule at work. But part-time, Alison designs websites, blogposts, and ads to helps Aria and Hanna promote their respective items.

Kids: Lily Mae (11/14/2021), Grace Colette (11/14/2021) *Identical twins*

Appearances: Straight dirty-blonde hair / Medium brown eyes / Average height

Descriptions: TBA


	2. It Feels Good to Laugh With You Again

**It Feels Good to Laugh with You Again: Chapter 1**

 **Note: Aria, Spencer, and Hanna are all currently pregnant. Spencer is about to have her baby, Aria is about 6 months, and Hanna is about 4 months. (Yes, I am ignoring the fact that Aria was revealed to be infertile in the series finale.)**

 **Spencer's POV:**

On a cold January afternoon, the wind whirled loudly outside and light reflecting on white snow made the ground shimmer like diamonds. I was so excited to have all the girls over at my house for the first time since the twins, Lily and Grace, were born last November. I readied a pot of hot chocolate, waiting for Aria, Hanna, Emily, and Alison, to arrive for a girls' dinner.

I texted Toby, who was spending the night at Caleb's house and had graciously taken our boys with him: _You okay with Cameron and Bennett? Let me know if you need something 3_

Within a few minutes, I heard a sharp knock on the door followed by squealing. Grinning widely, I knew Alison and Emily were my first guests, along with their 2-month-old twins Lily and Grace. "How are my favorite girls?" I cooed to the babies, who looked utterly adorable in their matching pink sweaters, rosy cheeks, and bright brown eyes. I ushered them inside and tightly hugged Alison and Emily.

A short while later, everyone had arrived and were seated at the table, their hands clasped around the warm mug of hot chocolate.

"How's everything going Spencer? How are Toby and the baby?" Hanna asked, full of questions.

"Everything's wonderful, Hanna, thanks," Spencer assured. "I fell too pregnant though. Can't wait to get this baby out of my belly."

"Um, Spencer? You are pregnant," Aria reminded her friend, her eyebrows knit in confusion and amusement. Spencer just rolled her eyes.

"So tell us, how's the name hunting for the baby?" Alison wanted to know.

"Well, we're totally settled on Kai Nicholas for a boy. I love it so much because Kai is such a perfect name; it's cute and spunky on a kid and sophisticated enough for an adult. I mean, you can picture it on a resume. Toby and I thought it would be cute if the name has one syllable, because Cameron has three and Bennett has two. We have a beautiful name for a girl, Eve, and I especially love it because she will be born in January. The name gives me that winter vibe, and it's really strong! But we still haven't chosen a middle name for Eve. Nothing seems to be the perfect fit. Our top contender, or should I say, Toby's top contender so far is Catherine. It's nice, but its popularity bothers me. I know way too many Catherines. I'm struggling because I know I won't love the baby's name completely if I pick something very common.

Aria nodded understandingly. "Kai Benjamin and Eve are amazing! Do you have any ideas at all about what could go with Eve? Anything struck your mind?

"Honestly? I'm not sure. I haven't found anything," I groaned.

"What about naming her after a family member?" Hanna suggested, biting into a chocolate chip cookie.

"Trust me," I sighed, "I've gone through all I can think of. Things like Melissa, Veronica, and Mary just don't go well together with Eve. Plus, it's not like my family has a straight A status."

"I know it's hard," Emily said, full of empathy. Of course, she is the mind of reason. "Ali and I spent days and nights going through books and websites trying to find beautiful middle names for Lily and Grace. But after much work, we found Mae and Colette. I couldn't imagine our girls being named differently. But you have to love something from the bottom of your heart if you're going to use it."

"Trust me Em, we all remember when you both were naming Lily and Grace. You wouldn't even get up for a coffee break at my house! But I guess the hard work did pay off. I mean, look at those princesses!" Aria motioned to the twins.

"Short names, but beautiful. After all, they'll have to write DiLaurentis-Fields on every paper, so we cut them some slack," Alison chimed in, smiling. Eventually, conversation took a different route and we were all talking and sharing funny stories from the past few weeks.

An hour later, the pleasant aroma of the special dinner I had made for us had drifted out of the oven and tingled our noses.

"What smells so good, Spence?" Hanna inquired. Just as she spoke, the timer on the oven went off, signaling it was time to head to the kitchen.

"You'll see! I'll just be a minute. Perfect timing, Han!" I said.

"Hmmm…what masterpiece has Spencer Hastings cooked this time?" Emily asked. "Gosh, why do you have to be so good at everything? We envy you, girl."

"A surprise, Em, I cooked a surprise," I raised my eyebrows seductively.

"Back off Spencer, Emily's mine," Alison giggled, and slung a protective arm over her wife.

"Woah, are you guys fighting over me?" Emily joined in, as she fanned her hand over her face.

"Yeah! But I should go get that before it burns," I said with a smile on my face.

After dinner, which by the way, was my grandmother's secret lasagna (and a superb hit), Emily and Ali put their daughters to bed and we decided to watch a few movies.

"Okay, we have –" I was cut off by Hanna.

"Let me see those Spence," Hanna interrupted, taking the collection of movies from her friend. "No, nope, this one? No…Spence, all your movies are from like 10 years ago! We are _definitely_ going shopping soon and getting some new ones. "Ooh, how 'bout Unforgiven? It sounds cool. Or, The Last Girl on the Train…"

"Don't judge a book, or in this case, a movie by its cover, Hanna," Aria remarked wisely, pointing at the two movies Hanna held in her hands.

"Gee, thanks Mrs. Fitz," Hanna scoffed. Aria tossed her an ugh-you're-kind-of-annoying-right-now-did-you-seriously-just-say-that-thanks-Han look. Hanna recognized it well because she'd seen it many times.

"Wait, guys look! It's the Jurassic series! Scoot your butt over Han; you're sitting on some of them," Alison insisted.

"That's great; we should totally watch that! I haven't seen those in so long," Emily agreed.

"Decision made! Let's start with the original one. Now Hanna, if I could please get those DVDs back so I can clean up the mess _you_ made," I laughed.

"Sorry, Spence, I'll help," Hanna said, picking up strewn discs.

 **General POV:**

The five friends were all huddled together in the back row of Spencer's home theater, constantly shoving butter popcorn in their mouths and taking big gulps of juice while watching the screen intently. The movie was really intriguing, and since Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Alison hadn't watched them in years, it was like a movie reunion. There was laughing at funny parts, snickering at stupid parts, and gasping at scary parts. From far away, they looked like one big ball of furry blankets, colorful kiddy pillows, and messy hair. By the end of the third movie, Jurassic Park 3, they were all completely knocked out, sleeping away. The movie credits rolled, finished, and the screen turned black once again. All was quiet – at least for a few hours.

 **Note: Some language is coming up.**

Spencer was the one who woke up first. She opened her eyes sleepily and took a moment to realize where she was. Rather than in her soft king-sized bed in her master bedroom, here she was crammed on a sofa cushion with – to her left, Aria, and to her right, Emily – and her back aching. Careful not to wake anyone else up, Spencer quietly climbed off the couch and headed towards the kitchen, planning to make herself a cup of nice, hot, bitter coffee. After all, coffee does solve everything. But Emily, being a light sleeper, woke up just as Spencer was about to leave the room.

"Spence? Where are you going?" Emily asked groggily. She paused to look down at the FitBit on her wrist. "Honey, it's 3:47 AM, what the heck? Is something wrong?" Immediately, Emily was alert.

"Don't worry, Em, I just making myself a cup of coffee." The moment those words left Spencer's mouth she knew she had made a mistake.

"What!?" Emily nearly yelled, forgetting that it was the middle of the night and there were three other people in the room with her. "Spencer, no way! You're about to have a baby and you can't have caffeine. Absolutely not." Emily crossed her arms sternly over her chest.

"Is your guys' grand plan to wake up the entire city of New York?" Aria said playfully, rubbing her eyes. The other two jumped at the sound of a new voice. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. But Emily's right, Spencer, no coffee for you." By now, all five were awake.

"What's going on?" Alison asked, unsure of what was happening.

"Whatever it is, can we discuss it sometime later when my brain can actually function? It is way too early," Hanna said, throwing her head back into a soft pillow.

Emily passed Spencer in the doorway and headed for the kitchen, the other four girls at her heels. She opened up the top cupboard above the stove and took out a container of coffee beans, There were just a few more in the bottle. "I'm going to throw these out," she said shortly.

"Emily! No, please don't," Spencer begged her, trying to pry the bottle out of Emily's hands.

"Spencer, it's for your own good." Lifting the lid of the trashcan she scattered the beans around in the mixture of banana peels, snack packages, and dirty napkins. Suddenly, a mischievous smile came across her face and she whispered something in Alison's ear.

"What? What the hell did she say to you Ali?" yelled Spencer, a little angry at Emily now. Not responding, Alison whispered the same message to Aria and Hanna.

"Throw the pot to me, Ali," Aria motioned with her hands. Alison tossed her friend the glass coffeepot and she caught it cautiously.

"Give me the damn thing Aria. That cost me a lot of money!" Spencer begged, scared of what was going to happen. "And where is Hanna?" At that moment Hanna came back after silently walking outside to get something – a hammer. She took the coffeepot from Aria and smashed it into the trashcan.

"There. Now you won't even be tempted," she said confidently.

"What the fuck, you guys? That cost like, 500 dollars!" Spencer almost screamed.

"No, it didn't Spencer," Alison shook her head.

"Anyways, we'll get you a new one, _after_ you have the baby. Then you can have all the coffee you want," Aria said consolingly. "Sorry Spence, but it was what we needed to do. Not only were you going against our wishes, but Toby's and the doctor's too.

Spencer plopped onto the sofa like a little kid. "Fine," she sighed. "Just so you know, you all are going to get the most expensive pot and beans the grocery store has."

"Deal," Alison assured, giggling. "Thanks for being a good sport, Spence."

"Whatever, I'm tired." And with that, they all fell asleep once again, on the floor in the living room, forgetting all the trouble they had gotten themselves into.

"I'm so excited to hold your little cutie pie after she's born. It's just a few more days!" Hanna pondered dreamily a few hours later, while eating the scrambled eggs and toast they had made for breakfast together.

Spencer dropped her fork and it clattered onto the counter. "Do you know something I don't? You just said the word "she"! Oh my gosh Hanna, did my mom tell you, because she is the only one who knows the baby's gender. Wait, did you ask –"

"Chillax, Spence," Hanna smiled, secretly thrilled that Spencer took the bait. But Spencer only responded with a death glare. Aria, Emily, and Alison glanced at each other.

Hanna walked around the island in the Cavanaugh's kitchen fidgeting with her bracelet until she was facing her four friends. "You would think,", she dramatically paused, "that after two kids, Spencer would be super used to being pregnant. And, um, Cameron and Bennett both turned out to be boys, and Spence was a breeze. Now, it's like World War 3 with you sometimes, no offense Spence. I personally think it's hilarious. Remember when I said you're scary enough to anyone under 50? Well right now, after the coffee incident this morning, I think you are capable of scaring everyone under 1,000," she joked. "The boys are like Toby, sweet and full of cuddles, and this bundle of joy is going to just like her mom. You know what they say, like mother like daughter."

"Yippee," Aria said nonchalantly, but playfully just to tease her friend. Alison hid her face in her hands to hide her unstoppable grinning as Emily turned around and started to laugh silently, her shoulders shaking hard.

Spencer let a small smile slip as she made a futile attempt to put a scolding, disapproving expression on her face. Soon, the room was brimming with girlish giggles and childish humor as they all clutched their stomachs with laughter. Falling over each other, knocking over things, being silly. With Spencer's hasty decision to make blueberry muffins came a newfound mess: a little flour spilled here, some fallen sugar there, scattered aluminum tins here, unwashed berries there. Five best friends, the closest in the world, loved nothing more than being together. It should have always been this easy.


	3. Welcome to the World, Little One

**Welcome to the World, Little One: Chapter 2**

 **Note: This chapter takes place one day after the girls' night in Chapter 1.**

 **Spencer's POV:**

"Okay, Cameron, what letter do you think this is?" I asked my son while pointing to the large red block on the carpeted floor.

"C!" Cameron squealed at the top of his lungs. "I got it, right Mommy?"

"Yes, honey, that's awesome! And what's so special about the letter C?" I encouraged.

"My name starts with it!" Cameron was always careful when he was talking, trying to sound out the "r" in his words, which was one of the hardest for any toddler. Just then, I heard Toby's car pull up in the driveway and knew he was back from the grocery store.

"C'mon, buddy, let's go meet Daddy outside," I offered, as Cam turned his head towards the front door, sensing that his father had come home. I held his hand, but he tore out of my grip, running as fast as his small legs could carry him.

Daddy, daddy! Hi, I missed you!" Cameron yelled after opening the door. Toby picked Cameron up and spun him in a circle, showering him with hugs and kisses. I smiled; they were apart for just an hour and were already greeting each other like it had been weeks.

"Hey, love, I said to Toby, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Excited to see my other son, Bennett, I headed to the SUV and checked the back seat, but there was no sign of him. He wasn't standing next to Toby either. Suddenly, panic rose in my throat. I called out, "Toby? Where's Bennett? His car-seat is unlocked." Quickly Toby rushed over, and I saw the fear in his blue eyes. "He must have gotten out somehow. Hold Cameron, and I'll go look for him. Don't leave the car, Spence." He took off down the road. I turned around, sighing, and scanned the entire length of neighborhood for any sign of a small boy in a striped, bright blue shirt and ruffled brown hair. _I hope he's okay. Please, please, please don't let anything happen to that child._ Suddenly, I heard small squeaks of laughter coming from inside the car. "Benny?" I cried. I meant to say it strongly and confidently, but instead it came out all strangely and hoarse sounding. I threw open the trunk of the car, and there was little Bennett with chocolate smeared all over his face, eating a granola bar and grinning like he just won the lottery.

"Got you!" he teased, obviously satisfied with himself. More relieved than upset, I only embraced him and left the scolding for afterwards.

Realizing that I should let Toby know, I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. "Toby? Hi, I have Bennett. He was in the trunk this entire time. Yes, he's fine, don't worry. Yeah, he must have gotten his belt unlocked and then climbed into the backseat. I know, that kid! Great, okay, see you soon."

I walked the two boys inside the house and started to unload the lightest groceries from the car. When Toby pulled up to the driveway, he immediately waved off my help and told me wait inside, as lifting heavy objects might "endanger my well-being, or the baby's".

"Yes, sir," I curtsied jokingly and went inside.

 **General POV:**

 _Ring, ring, ring!_ The shrill noise emitting from the phone woke Emily and Alison from their light doze, as well as Lily and Grace who started to whine because of the unwelcomed call. Emily lifted her buzzing phone and held it to her ear.

"Hello? Yes, this is Emily. Really? I never come on Sundays. Yes, I can make it. Okay, I understand. I'll see you then. Thank you for letting me know. Bye." Emily hung up the phone, crossed her arms, and looked at Alison, clearly annoyed.

"Hey, is something wrong, babe?" Alison asked, a little concerned.

"The police station wants me to come in for a few hours, because apparently somebody had a family emergency. I'll have to be there at 5 PM." Emily answered tiredly. "I really wanted to take the babies to that beautiful, indoor, heated pool later this evening! I don't think we would make it back home in time if we went.

Glancing at the clock, Alison realized they only had one-and-a-half hours of free time. "No worries, the park is just a block away. We'll go there; the girls love it."

"You're a real lifesaver Ali," Emily said gratefully. "What would I do without you?"

We bundled up Lily and Grace and wrapped them in their favorite winter accessories – scarves and hats. Lily had a light pink set with woven designs, and for Grace, a lavender set with white snowflakes. Both were thoughtful presents from Hanna when the girls were born in November: "for them to prepare for the New York chills!" she had said. When the four arrived at the park, it seemed more beautiful than ever with a thick, white blanket of snow covering everything in sight. Multi-colored lights were strung around the park, along with huge lighted versions of candy canes, snowmen, presents, and reindeer. Every year, a large tree in the center of the park was placed and lighted, creating a breathtaking, picture-perfect scene. Even though Christmas had already passed, the decorations usually remained until the end of January.

"Thanks for suggesting this Ali. This is better than the pool I was talking about," Emily said, giving Alison a loving hug.

They rode down slides, flew high on swings, and created snow angels on the ground. For an hour's time, Emily and Alison relived their youth age, the good parts anyway – before A and A.D., before tangled love problems, before loads of secrets and lies, before all the complications. There was so much for life to offer. Here, together with their children, was where they were meant to be.

 **Spencer's POV:**

Cameron led me back to the area we'd been practicing the letters of the alphabet. But soon, he was bored and asked me if we could play a different word game.

"How about, I show you an object, and you tell me its name if you know it?" I suggested.

"Yay, that sounds fun Mommy!" Cameron agreed.

"Great." I got up to see what I could find in the cupboards. Ah ha! Plates, utensils, food items – this would be good, since we would have dinner soon anyway. I also brought Bennett over from his play pen, thinking the practice might be good for him too.

"Okay, Cameron, what's this?" I asked, holding up a piece of china.

"A plate!"

"How about this?"

"A spoon!"

"You're too good! And this?"

"A fork!"

Suddenly, Bennett became antsy in my lap and yelled out what Cameron said, but in his baby voice, it sounded much, much worse. Instead of 'fork', the word sounded like…' _fuck_ '. Seeing the horrified look on my face, Bennett must have known that he'd made a wrong move. Which was exactly what he was aiming for. He jumped off my lap and stomped his feet against the ground, all while chanting the new word he had learned over and over. It sounded like a verse from some stupid, crazy, inappropriate rap song that people liked to release these days. Slowly, the word sounded more like 'fuck' in a southern accent than what he was originally trying to say. I made eye contact with Cameron, and he look dumbfounded. His expression made me laugh; at least one of my kids understood me! The other? He was starting his "terrible twos" early. But I knew my sweet little Bennett (who currently was not acting sweet or little) would come to his senses one day or another.

Toby chose this exact moment to walk through the door with the last bundle of groceries. "What do we have here?" he inquired, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

"Bennett, um, learned a new word," I said, hoping to downplay the situation.

"Well, he better unlearn it."

"You're right, Toby. Bennett, honey, please don't say that word. You don't know what it means and it's not a good word. I don't ever want to hear that from you, okay?" I requested, trying to take the calm-forgiving-mother road. Unfortunately, that didn't work.

"BENNETT BLAKE CAVANAUGH! You just earned yourself five minutes in time out. Listen to your mother. If that word comes out of your mouth one more time, I'm adding on five more minutes!"

Bennett, understanding that he shouldn't go against his father's words, trotted over to the time out corner and sat facing the wall.

"We're just parenting, Spence. He needs to know when he's crossing the line," Toby comforted me, who just nodded. All of a sudden, I felt a blast of pain on the lower-left side of my stomach and I clutched it, trying to concentrate on breathing in and out. It was another contraction; I'd been having them more often for the few days, and it signaled that the baby was coming soon. Toby, knowing what I was going through, wrapped his arms around me and held me close until it was over a few minutes later.

"That was a bad one," I heaved. He kissed my forehead and got up to make me a cup of green tea. A few minutes later, I yelped, and experienced my second contraction. My water broke just then, sending out a thick stream of water, and right then I became scared, realizing I was in labor. For Cameron and Blake, I had always been in the hospital when this happened. A third contraction was on its way now. "Toby," I whispered. "I feel it. The baby's coming. Coming now."

Toby sprung into action. He grabbed his cellphone, jabbed in the first number he thought of, and prayed the person on the other end would pick up.

"Hello?" It was Aria.

"Aria, Spencer's having her baby now, and its earlier than expected. We need someone to look after Cameron and Bennett while we're at the hospital. Please, can you pick them up?"

"Of course, I'll be at your house in 5 minutes. Give Spencer my love, Toby," she said.

"Thank you, Aria," Toby sighed, relieved.

"No problem. See you soon," she responded.

"Here that, Spence? Aria's on her way. You're going to be alright."

 **Aria's POV:**

"Ezra, get your coat on, hurry up!" I screamed desperately to my husband who was _still_ reading a book in the bathroom.

"Aria, what's wrong? What happened?" Ezra asked concerned, coming outside as quickly as possible.

"Spencer's in labor. She and Toby are heading to the hospital, and she needs us to pick up the kids."

Without any hesitation, the two pulled on their boots and warm clothing and rushed to the Cavanaugh home.

 **Spencer's POV:**

"See that car behind us, Spencer? That's Aria and Ezra's. They're right behind us with the boys and you'll be just fine. Just relax your mind Spence." I know that Toby was trying to comfort me, and honestly it did help. But I felt terrible. My head, me legs, my arms, and most of all, my stomach, felt like they were on fire. It seemed like all my muscles decided to ache and groan at the same damn time. My belly was growing larger by the second. Shit, it hurt so bad. Everything hurt so fucking bad.

Toby was driving at a speed much higher than the speed limit, but neither one of us cared. Little by little, he increased his rate, and Aria and Ezra followed in our footsteps. _Calm down, Spencer, hush. You'll be okay. You're going to have a beautiful, healthy son or daughter._ I repeated that to myself, and surprisingly I did relax a little.

 **Note: Skipped to when Spencer is in the process of having her baby.**

 **Spencer's POV:**

'Push a little more', someone said distantly. I didn't know who and I sure as hell didn't care. And then I heard it – the sound that broke the annoying buzz of medical tools and the hushed conversations of hospital workers. It was the fresh cry of a baby, no, my baby, singing "HERE I AM!". I'd heard it twice before but each time there is something new, a different cry, and different person, a different identity.

"You're here, baby. Finally," I said excitedly. Now, the fear was replaced by a gush of happiness, as I tried to remember every detail of where I was and what was happening. I released Toby's hand from my grip, which was now partially white from blood loss. My baby's cries continued, and the empty place in my heart was filled. Three children – that's what I had wished for when I married Toby. Now, I'd gotten my wish and so much more. Happy tears welled up in my eyes and a few spilled from the sides. I couldn't stop saying the phrase: _my baby is here_.

After the baby was cleaned up, breathing on his/her own, and engulfed in blankets, the nurse brought him/her over to Toby and me. She placed it in my arms. _Were newborns always this small and cute?_

"Congratulations. This is your baby –" she started.

I cut her off. "Girl. This is my daughter." I smiled up at Toby, and his face was glowing with jubilation. I soaked in everything about her: her smiling mouth, big eyes, little nose, and the tiny hands and feet I know were tucked inside the blanket. _Never forget this moment, Spencer._ I still can't believe that this beautiful, amazing human being was mine. Mine to hold, to play with, to laugh with, to love.

"Welcome to the world, little one. I love you so much, Eve," I said gently, and kissed her precious forehead.


	4. We've Got a New Member in the Family

**We've Got a New Member in the Family: Chapter 3**

 **Note: This chapter takes place before/during/directly after Chapter 2.**

 **Aria's POV (takes place before/during the time when Spencer gives birth to Eve):**

Ezra and I were sitting in the navy blue waiting room chairs waiting for any information about Spencer. The heating in this room sucked; I pulled my leather jacket closer to my chest. Bennett had drifted off into a light sleep and was curled in my lap, his Old Navy coat tightly bundled around him. On my right, Ezra was holding Cameron's hand as they flipped through a wooden picture book I had found on a bookshelf here. We had been waiting for a couple hours, and I was getting hungry.

"Cameron? Would you like something from the vending machine? My treat," I asked the little boy sweetly.

He sat deep in thought for a few seconds and then jumped off his chair. "Yes!"

I passed a sleeping Bennett to Ezra and headed hand-in-hand with Cameron to the vending machine.

He peered through the clear glass, his nose pressed against the surface as he decided what he wanted. "Can I have that one, Auntie Aria? Those Jolly Ranchers? They're my favorite."

I smiled at him, agreed, and paid for the candy. "Take one for now. I'll give you another later if you want it."

"Okay!" Carefully, he picked out a blue raspberry flavored one and popped it into his mouth, handing the wrapper to me. "Thanks." Cameron was glowing from happiness and he scurried back to Ezra, excited to finish his new book. Just as I turned around, I saw a rush of blond hair and a familiar face – Hanna.

"Hey Han!" I called towards her. Ushering her over and greeting her with a hug, I said, "Why are you breathing so hard?"

"There was literally no parking, so I had to go to the back and I ran all the way here."

"Wow, you're dedicated." I looked past her. "Is Caleb coming?"

"Yeah, he's on his way. He was out with a couple of colleagues from Microsoft. It's started to sleet out there though _and_ he's caught in traffic, so he won't be here that soon. Stupid weather. Anyways, how is Spencer? Is she still in her hospital room?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen her yet, but I think she'll be out soon. A nurse came out and talked to Ezra and me not long ago; she told us Spence is in labor and everything is good. Care for a Jolly Rancher?"

"Sure, thanks," Hanna grinned, and plucked a cherry one from the bag.

 **Alison's POV:**

 _Clunk, clunk, clunk!_ I placed the last few dishes on the drying rack and washed my hands. Finally, I was done with the dishes. After checking on Lily and Grace, I sank into the couch with my nose in a book from my new favorite series. Just minutes later, I heard squeals for attention coming from beside me. The girls were being fussy, so that was my signal for feeding time. Carefully picking up Grace and laying her sister down next to me, I played with her for a few seconds and gave her "mommy's milk", as sweet Emily liked to put it. When I had mentioned this to Hanna a while ago, she had declared it as "boob milk". Even now, it makes me laugh because their personalities are reflected in their choice of language so much.

I wiped grace's mouth, kissed her, and set her down. Right then, my phone rang. "I'll just be a minute, lil' Lily," I assured her as I got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Thank you, you picked up!" It was Aria. "I've texted you like ten times, why haven't you answered me?"

"I'm sorry," I apologized, now scrolling through my notifications and saw that Aria's name was listed multiple times. "I haven't had a chance to look at my phone all day."

"I've tried to contact Emily too and she hasn't responded either."

"Yeah, she had to go in for a work thing at the police department. Anyways, what did you so urgently need to – OH MY GOD"." I had clicked on one of Aria's messages and it read: "Spence is on her way to the hospital now and I'm right behind her in the car with the boys. Let me know if you can make it. "Crap, oh my gosh. I'm leaving the house in a minute. What's Spencer's status?"

"She's still in the hospital room with Toby, but she's been inside since around 6 PM, so that's about four hours now. Hanna's here too; she came a while ago."

"Okay, I'm calling Em and coming over with the girls. See you soon."

"Bye Ali, see you."

I furiously dialed Emily's number. Come on, pick up! No answer. _Oh no, Lily still needs her feeding._ When I turned around, both girls were smiling at each other and giggling. _I think she forgot._ I quickly made two bottles of formula, grabbed some snacks, scooped up the girls, and rushed out the door.

When I arrived, I was surprised to see Emily there already, rocking Bennett on her hip, and chatting with Aria and Hanna. "Emily? How did you manage to get out of work? When did you get here?" I called out.

Emily smiled. "Like, two minutes ago. It's nice to see you too, by the way." I just rolled my eyes and handed Grace to Hanna, who had her arms outstretched. "When I finally turned on my phone and read Aria's messages I flew out the door before anyone could tell me otherwise."

As we were talking, Caleb walked in through the doors and we finally had everyone together, all here for our best friend.

 **Spencer's POV:**

My baby was ripped from my arms in five seconds. I stared with hared from the bed as the nurse, dressed in ugly blue attire, dragged Toby to – . _Okay, stop, Spencer, you're being ridiculous. You'll hold Eve again in a matter of minutes, and you'll hold her for the rest of your life, so chill._

Let me rephrase that. The excited nurse gently lifted my baby out of my arms. I watched from the bed as the nurse led Toby to the opposite end of the hospital room, where Eve would be measured, weighed, and have all the regular newborn tests to see if she was healthy and ready to go home soon.

"She's 6 pounds 10 ounces, Spence!" Toby called out from across the room.

A minute later: "Spencer, Eve is 19 inches long!"

And soon after: "Aww, Spence, she's doing so well. Eve's a healthy baby!"

I put my face in my hands and laughed the hardest I had in days. Toby was so sweet to give me updates like this; he was always adorable whenever he was admiring someone or something super cute. When Eve was placed back into my arms, I ran my hands over the features of her face and again, tears spilled out the corners of my eyes. The nurse informed me that she would bring in the other girls: Aria, Spencer, Hanna, Emily, and Alison. Oh, I was so thrilled to see them!

They walked cautiously, and I was so grateful that Aria had gathered them all, plus Ezra and Caleb, here for Toby and me. They all ran up to me and gave me a giant bear hug, careful about Eve in my arms. "She's a little girl. This is Eve," I announced. For a minute, there were no words said. But their smiles grew impossibly wider, all speaking a thousand words while staying silent.

Cameron and Bennett crept in front of the girls and Toby helped them onto the bed. "Hey guys!" I said with as much energetic cheer as I could muster. "This is Eve, your new baby sister!"

"I love her!" said Cameron, gleaming with pride at the little baby.

"Can I touch her Mommy?" Bennett asked. After nodding, he touched her hand and she latched onto his finger. Bennett giggled. "She's cuter than I thought."

Slowly, Eve made her rounds among everyone, each person whispering to her a few secret words of wisdom. Emily was crying the moment Eve was passed to her. "She's so beautiful, Spence. It feels like yesterday when we were doing this with Lily and Grace."

"She looks just like you, Spencer," Aria said, her eyes glossy and silver with tears of joy. "I can already tell. She'll be bright and intelligent and spirited…and so much more."

I still can't get over how amazing these people are. They'll have my back forever.

 **Aria's POV:**

I was incredibly exhausted and sleepy by the time we got home from Spencer's house, and the moment Ezra parked the car in the driveway I was ready to crash on the couch. Setting my phone on the coffee table, I hauled myself up the stairs and changed into the comfiest, most unladylike pajamas I owned. They were pink and fluffy, adorned with little bunnies posed in all sorts of ways, wearing colored scarves and hats. _Perfect. Who the hell cares about looking cute tonight?_

I tied my hair in a messy ponytail, brushed my teeth, scrubbed off the day's makeup, and made my way downstairs.

I had laid down for a few seconds when my phone started to ring. A bright, chirpy sound invaded the silence and my peace. "Dammit! Shut up!" I yelled hopelessly to the device.

"Aria? You okay down there?" Ezra wanted to ensure.

"Yes, sorry Ezra. I'm fine," I responded tiredly.

My phone did shut off and I relaxed, burying my head into a pillow. Two seconds later, it rang again, seemingly louder than the first time. "Okay, fine," I muttered. It was my mom, wanting to Skype at 1:30 AM. Yay. _Is it too late or too early? Whatever, she shouldn't be calling at this time._ Regardless, I put on my winning smile and answered the call.

"Hey Mom. Why are calling me now? Go to sleep," I suggested.

"You are such a mom," Ella joked. "I just wanted to see how you and Ezra were doing after Spencer had her baby. Tell me, is it a girl or a boy?"

My face broke out into a funky, genuine smile as I remembered the first moments I had held Eve, wondering how I could love someone, who I'd only known for a few minutes, so much. "It's a little girl. Baby Eve is officially in the family."

"Oh, that's so wonderful! I'll call Veronica and give her my congratulations in the morning. Tell Spencer and Toby I'm incredibly happy for them, if you can. They must be over the moon."

"I will, thanks Mom."

"By the way, you were the one who sent me a text at 12:55 AM…let me pull it up. Here it is, it reads, 'I'm almost home. Spence had her baby! XOXO'"

"Yes, but that did not include the message, 'call me now'," I giggled. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? I'm going to go to bed after this – Ezra's already there."

We exchanged our goodbyes and I closed my laptop after minimizing the Skype tab. Hearing soft footsteps behind me, I whipped around and saw it was only Ezra. "You ready to head on up now, love?" he asked gently.

"Gladly," I said.

For a minute, we stood in each other's embrace for a minute, and I kissed Ezra's cheek lightly. Breaking away to look into his deep blue eyes, I said, "I'm constantly thinking about Spencer and Eve, and I say to myself that I can do it, that I can keep our secret. But it's killing me not to tell anyone."

"I know, baby, I'm truly sorry. But we won't have to keep this to ourselves for much longer."

"Okay, if you say so," I said absentmindedly, and snuggled into his warmth.

"What secret are you talking about Aria?" a voice, my mom's, from the computer beside me inquired.

I nearly jumped a mile because the voice was so unexpected. "Mom?" I said timidly, refusing to believe what she had heard, refusing to believe that she had listened to every word of that conversation with Ezra. And then I understood, the impact like a slap on my face. _Shit._ I was so dumb and tired that I hadn't ended the call with my mom; I'd only minimized the screen. If only I had pressed that small red button, this wouldn't have happened. _Why am I so fucking stupid?_ I opened the lid of my laptop and was greeted with my mom's inquisitive face, leaning so close towards the camera that I could see every pore and every hair. So close, as if inching towards the screen would allow her to read my mind. _That's not possible, right? No, get that thought out of your head, Aria._

"I really can't do this right now, Mom. Tomorrow, maybe?" I suggested quickly, everything coming out as a long string of words.

"No, Aria, you've kept enough secrets for two lifetimes. I'm not letting this one go."

"Mom, you don't know what you're asking of me."

"You think I care?" Ella's voice softened. "Please, Aria. Whatever it is, I'll be there with you every step of the way."

I was silent on the other end. How could I say something? Ezra and I had promised each other.

"Aria, I'm not going away anytime soon."

I glanced up at my husband and he gave a small nod, saying it was okay, that I could tell my somewhat nosy, extremely protective, but amazing mother.

Taking a deep breath, I started. "Mom…"

 **Sorry to end on a cliffhanger! But I promise, Aria's secret will be revealed in the next chapter. Anyway, review and share your thoughts! Thanks.**


	5. Party Starts Right Now

**Party Starts Right Now: Chapter 4**

 **Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took longer than usual. I'm busy catching up with the summer homework I procrastinated on!**

 **Note: This chapter picks back up directly from the end of chapter three.**

 **Aria's POV:**

" _What secret are you talking about Aria?" a voice, my mom's, from the computer beside me inquired._

 _I nearly jumped a mile because the voice was so unexpected. "Mom?" I said timidly, refusing to believe what she had heard, refusing to believe that she had listened to every word of that conversation with Ezra. And then I understood, the impact like a slap on my face._ Shit. _I was so dumb and tired that I hadn't ended the call with my mom; I'd only minimized the screen. If only I had pressed that small red button, this wouldn't have happened._ Why am I so fucking stupid? _I opened the lid of my laptop and was greeted with my mom's inquisitive face, leaning so close towards the camera that I could see every pore and every hair. So close, as if inching towards the screen would allow her to read my mind._ That's not possible, right? No, get that thought out of your head, Aria.

" _I really can't do this right now, Mom. Tomorrow, maybe?" I suggested quickly, everything coming out as a long string of words._

" _No, Aria, you've kept enough secrets for two lifetimes. I'm not letting this one go."_

" _Mom, you don't know what you're asking of me."_

" _You think I care?" Ella's voice softened. "Please, Aria. Whatever it is, I'll be there with you every step of the way."_

 _I was silent on the other end. How could I say something? Ezra and I had promised each other._

" _Aria, I'm not going away anytime soon."_

 _I glanced up at my husband and he gave a small nod, saying it was okay, that I could tell my somewhat nosy, extremely protective, but amazing mother._

Taking a deep breath, I started. "Mom…wait put your earbuds in first. If I tell you this, you have to keep it to yourself." I silently prayed to myself. _Here goes._ "I'm not having just one baby, Mom."

She leaned back into the sofa, her brows knit in confusion, and suddenly her eyes lit up as bright as fireworks. "Oh my gosh, Aria! You're having twins?!" Ella was practically yelling out of excitement.

"Mom! Keep it down," I chastised her. Soon enough, a smile crept across my face. "Not just two; you're missing one. There are three babies in my belly!" For a second, Ella didn't process the words I had said. "I'm going to have triplets, Mom!"

Ella literally jumped up and down for joy. "Oh, this is going to be amazing! You're going to be the best mother, Aria. What are their genders? I wonder what names you and Ezra have picked for –"

"Slow down, Mom. We're keeping the genders a surprise for ourselves, but you are not going to pry names out of me," I laughed heartily, and realized I wasn't very sleepy anymore. I giggled as I watched my mom dance and sing for me. When she finally sat back down, I looked her in the eye and said, "No one can know about this. Not Dad, not Mike, not a colleague from work, not anyone, okay? You have to keep this a secret."

"Yes," she sighed. "Don't worry, my lips are sealed."

"Thanks Mom," I said gratefully. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you!"

After the call ended, I curled up on the couch with Ezra and decided to read for a little bit until the adrenaline wore off.

 **Hanna's POV:**

I motioned for Caleb to come downstairs. "Caleb, do you want to go out to get some newborn clothes for Eve?" He stared back at me, stunned.

"Um, Han honey, in case you didn't know, it's 2 AM and you should get ready for bed. We're only going to be able to get a few hours of sleep tonight," he informed me in a way that screamed ' _duh'_.

"Aw, Caleb! I'm not tired at all! Please, we'll just make a quick stop at the mall!" I whined.

"No can-do Hanna Banana. Spencer just had a real, live baby and she needs her rest too. Even if you go clothes now, you can't just barge into her house and shower her with gifts. Plus, the mall was closed, like, 2 hours ago. Though I admit, you are adorable for asking that." He ruffled my hair, kissed me on the forehead, and headed up the stairs.

I scowled and dragged myself behind him. You never think of the mall being closed. It's kind of like the staple item in every town: the place there are five hundred stores to explore and buy clothes from, where kids bribe their mothers into getting them ice cream, where people find the perfect piece of jewelry to enchant their friend or loved one. The possibilities are endless. We always think of the mall being the place where there is always fluorescent light beating down on the ground and people buzzing around scrambling from place to place. When night comes, everything is shut down: still, quiet, and dark. It's almost as if we're frozen in time. The next morning, after we've woken up and feel refreshed, we start a new day. Our days are the exact same, in the sense that the sun rises and sets, we go to work and come home, we cook and clean up after ourselves. But it is also entirely different. After all, it's the little things that ultimately matter the most. Something like that – Spencer had said it to us once. Every day contrasts with the next because of a new experience, new sight, or simply a change in daily routine. It may sound cliché, but this reminds me to photograph each moment and to not overlook tiny details the way I did before.

 _Wow, how did this thought get so deep?_

 **Spencer's POV:**

I dozed off for a couple of minutes at a time throughout the night, constantly woken up by the fresh cries from Eve. Toby was by my side the entire time, immediately taking care of anything Eve or I needed. He tried to allow me the most rest possible, and whole-heartedly understood how worn out I was. As much as I wanted to cuddle Eve and smile at her and laugh, I was barely functional. Too tired to be alert or of any help, but unable to sleep soundly – which is the most annoying leash length ever. Eventually, I placed a kiss on my daughter's cheek, stuck my head under a pillow, and fell into a light sleep.

The next morning (11 AM!), I switched on my phone and was immediately bombarded with text messages from the group chat the girls and I had. It is the same one from, like, a decade ago but the phone numbers have changed several times. If I think about it now, the time span is creepy; the days pass by too quickly and we don't realize it until it's too late. The messages read:

'Hey Spence! Hope everything is going well. Call us if you need us XO' – Aria

'We're here 24/7 for you girl 3 Call us if you need any help with Eve or the boys – Emily

'Spence, when can we see Eve today? I'm soooo excited!' – Hanna

'Just checking in…how are you and Eve? I'm getting the cutest thing for Eve's nursery!" – Ali

'I'm at the mall and there are so many cute things! AAHHHH' – Hanna

'OMG you can customize an outfit here Spence OMGGGGGGG' – Hanna

'You know diapers, bottles, and toys exist for babies too, right Han? Lol' – Aria

'yeah, ok, but I have never seen something this adorable for a newborn!' – Hanna

'Hanna, chill, Spencer might still be sleeping' – Emily

'Sry Spence' – Hanna

'Han we're both at the mall! I think I see you, turn around' – Ali

I grinned widely at their sweet texts and decided to respond after I took my desperately-needed bathroom break. I freshened up, threw on some decent clothes, and headed into the kitchen to tell Toby the girls wanted to come over.

"Spencer, how are you babe?" He embraced me in a tight hug.

"Still a bit tired, but much better thanks to you," I said.

"I was about to the take the boys to the park and then get them the 'big-brother' presents we've totally forgotten about for the past month."

"Right, that's awesome. Thank you. That'll be great because the girls want to come over and see Eve so I'll just ask them if now is okay."

"Tell them to stay for lunch, though. It would be great if I could cook something special and we all ate together as one really big family."

I gave my goodbye kisses to Toby, Cameron, and Bennett and responded to the girls: 'Hey guys, thanks for the love. Would it be okay for everyone to come over sometime around…now? Aria and Hanna, bring Ezra and Caleb too. Lmk, XOXO.' Within minutes, I received four enthusiastic agreements and went to dress Eve in a striped pink and white onesie.

 _Ding-dong!_ I barely had had time to walk down the stairs. Not surprisingly, Hanna was the first one at my door. She was carrying three large shopping bags with names written in such curly font I didn't even try to read them. "Hey Hanna! Come in!" She dumped her bags near the couch (classic Hanna) and reached out her hands for Eve. The moment I handed the baby to her, Hanna's demeanor totally flipped: one second she was a chatterbox and the next she was a soft, loving woman, doting upon a child.

"Eve is so beautiful Spencer. I can already tell she'll be just like you. But, just look at those blue eyes. They're like a replica of Toby's," Hanna smiled and gently handed her to Caleb.

"Nice vocab, Han," Alison teased as she and Emily (with Lily and Grace) walked in through the ajar door. "Hey Spencer!"

After Aria also arrived, she came up with the idea that everybody would go through their bags and put on display all the items they had bought. Hanna asked to be first, so she hauled her first bag off the floor. They guys announced they would hang out in the kitchen until Toby got back home with Cameron and Bennett.

"This party starts right now, ladies! Okay, there are a lot of clothes in the first two. Then I took Aria's advice and got some toys as well." Hanna announced. Aria, smiling, rolled her eyes. Hanna spread the clothes out across a table. There were all the bright, vibrant colors you could think of: pinks, blues, violets, greens, reds, and yellows. Lily and Grace modeled dresses, sweaters, blankets, and even a few pairs of shoes.

"A swimsuit Hanna? It's January," Emily reminded her friend.

"Yeah, I know, but they were on sale and I just died when I saw it!" Hanna held up a one-piece with pineapples on a light green background.

"I love you, Hanna, you are so amazing," I thanked her.

Aria was into fashion as well, but she had graduated from her outrageously creative choices in high school. Now, she dressed more elegantly but was still spunky. Aria laid out her gifts out; they were mostly nude shades like grays, blacks, whites, and browns, but also light pink and mint greens. I especially adored the colors; they were perfect for the winter season. A few selections stood out and reminded me of her old tastes: an adorable romper adorned with flowers, and a pair of black and gold shorts. One side was striped and the other had polka dots. She also dumped out packages of diapers and a few toys for Eve.

"Do you like them Eve, honey?" Alison – who was now holding Eve – cooed. Emily and Alison knew that their fashionista friends would cover the clothes duty, so they went full-on practical and brought everything you could possibly think of for a nursery. Those two are absolutely darling.

Eve is lucky to have so many people who love her.

 **Aria's POV:**

Right after Ezra and I got back from Spencer's, I heard a sharp knock on the door and excited whispers. _Who could that be? They sound familiar…_

"Hel – oh my gosh Mike! Hi!" I threw my arms around my brother, I hadn't seen him in months! Next to him was a grinning Mona, and I embraced her too. "Did you guys fly here all the way from Florida?"

"Yeah, we wanted to come and surprise you," Mona filled in.

I ushered them inside the home and after greeting them, Ezra ran to cook something up in the kitchen. "That's so sweet of you both to come and visit me! How are you?"

"Great, actually better than great," Mike said. I raised my eyebrows in question. Then, Mona drew out her left hand from behind her back and placed it in front of me. On her fourth finger was a beautiful diamond ring – an engagement ring. I pulled Mona's hand closer towards me and peered down, totally speechless. I raised my head and they both grinned when they saw my joyful expression. Immediately after the initial shock had worn off, I pulled Mike and Mona in for a three-way hug.

"Congratulations, that's amazing! I'm so happy for you guys!" And I genuinely was. Regardless of everything that had happened between Mona, the girls, and me, we had decided to be adults about the situation and put the past behind us. Mona and I had history, yes, but we became close friends over the years, and I think Mike was our mutual connection. Now we were going from buddies to sisters-in-law!

"When did this happen?" The excitement in my voice was as clear as day.

"A few weeks ago. We stopped at Mom's in Rosewood along the way, but ultimately our destination was here. There's more news. Tell her, Mona," Mike gestured.

"More? Wow, that's a lot of excitement in one day," I joked, but waited in anticipation.

"Mike and I are working to sell our condo…and we're planning to move to New York." Mona said the last part almost as if was a question.

"What? New York? You have to settle in our neighborhood. Oh, please say you'll consider it!"

"Yeah, that's our top choice right now." Mike agreed. "We were hoping we could crash with you and Ezra for a few days until we find a decent apartment.

"Absolutely! We're happy to have you. Stay as long as you need," I offered.

After an impromptu takeout dinner, Mona and I were the only ones downstairs because Ezra and Mike had gone upstairs to discuss whatever guys talk about. As we finished the dishes, Mona cupped my shoulder so I turned to her. "What was your first impression as Mike and me as a couple?" Seeing my startled expression, she shook her head and apologized.

"No, don't say sorry Mona. Honestly? Not good at all. I was appalled and confused. I was more angry at myself than you, because I firmly believed that Mike was getting himself into trouble and I didn't stop him." 

"I'm sorry," Mona said timidly.

"I'm sorry too. Looking back, I shouldn't have judged you that quickly. I should have given you a second chance. I shouldn't have shut the idea out of my head. It was hard, Mona. Over the next few years, I warmed up to you, tried to see who you really were. But with you, it was like looking through sunglasses. Everything was tinted a darker shade. Now, I've gained more maturity than I thought I would ever have. You are a beautiful person, Mona. Inside and out." Tears welled up in Mona's eyes.

"You are Mike's soulmate. He always needed a person who would look out for him, confide in him, and love him. You are that someone. And I thank you from the bottom of my heart for that."

Thank you, Aria," she said to me, as she clasped her hands around mine. "And not just for tonight."


End file.
